


Кто ты будешь такой?

by essilt



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2020 [7]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Adultery, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Meetings, Harm to Animals, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: О том, как Ланселот познакомился с Гвиневрой, женой Артура, и сделал для нее нечто важное.
Relationships: Red Spear | Guinevere/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773742
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Кто ты будешь такой?

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте есть небольшая отсылка к фильму «Первый рыцарь».

После раздолья на континенте неприступно-белые скалистые британские земли, иссеченные длинными, якобы защитными стенами, казались тесными. Материк выплюнул острова в море, будто не сумел прожевать, отторг, как нелюбимых пасынков, но разрытые на юго-восточном побережье оловянные шахты манили искателей наживы пересекать канал — гораздо сильнее, чем страшили пикты и обряды демонов здешних гор, лесов и рек. Ни удержать, ни бросить спорные земли Римская империя была не в силах и вцепилась в них, пока из пасти, изъеденной старостью и излишествами, не вывалятся клыки.

Двор Артура — то, что назвали двором Артура — Ланселоту виделся стихийным скопищем сброда. Сюда, в место, где смешались вероисповедания, сословия и расы, как лавины с гор, стекли все отщепенцы, изгнанники, мятежные дворяне, воры, убийцы, шлюхи, еретики и язычники, люди и фэйри. Артур создал для них рай земной, Артур примирил всех со всеми. Ланселот видел, как Артуру это удалось — он будто нырнул с обрыва в ледяную воду, из которой рисковал не вынырнуть, но вода поистине ему благоволила. О его мистическом единении в мыслях и чувствах с Госпожой Озера говорили почтительным шепотом или не говорили вовсе.

Нелегко было привыкнуть, что Грамейр превратился в Камелот, что здесь никто не богат и никто не беден; что столы для знати и побирушек накрывают на одной площади, а потом те и другие одинаково вытирают рты рукавами; что наречия здесь перемешаны, а за перегородками крылатые сношаются с двуногими; что из замка Красных Паладинов выбросили распятия и иконы, что в алтарные покровы заворачиваются бездомные в подворотнях; что золотые кубки пилят ножами прямо на ступенях, а дети играют в «стекляшки» драгоценными камнями, которые выковыряли из епископской короны.

Говорят, что отец Артура был вором, — говорят, что и сам Артур был вором; где теперь тот вор? Нынешний Артур сказал: «Где я поставил ногу, то мое, пусть уходит Рим — по воле или против».

Легко пинать издыхающего льва. Но прозвучало красиво и впечатлило многих. Золотые церемониальные доспехи сиянием подкрепляли эти слова и сидели на Артуре, как влитые. От него воистину исходил дар спасения.

Камелот отвергал Ланселота, даже когда был Грамейром. Как ни назови, а стены, ворота и башни все те же: песчаник, бут, строительный раствор, железные штыри — и по-прежнему дышат холодом на чужака. Прежде он был диковинкой, которой Карден похвалялся перед Римом, обращенным в веру истинную совершенным оружием; но Грамейр, выстроенный руками последователей Христа, знал, что это ложь. Теперь у него были верительные грамоты, скрепленные печатью нового Верховного короля людей и фэйри, — помилование и защита от нападения, но не от ножа в подворотне. Под личиной Камелота старые камни помнили имя отступника — и не только камни.

Персиваль чуял что-то похожее — а может, знал; потому-то не отходил далеко на пути из Хеорота до Камелота, путался под ногами на суше и на море, все время попадался на глаза. Он никак не желал расти, как не желал отказаться от прозвища Белка — ради этого прозвища и не рос, хотя Ланселот сомневался, что такое во власти фэйри; но этот недостаток с лихвой возмещал задиристый нрав, ловкость и пронзительный голос.

Сестра Артура — мрачная, в черном одеянии — рассеянно покрутила грамоты в руках. Не знай Ланселот, что Моргана долгие годы была послушницей в монастыре, решил бы, что она не умеет читать.

— Знала, что ты идешь, — непонятно пробормотала Моргана, повела длинным носом. Ее сходство с Артуром было удивительно сильным.

Ланселот удержался от вопроса, что она вынюхивает — уж не дорожную ли вонь.

— Где мне найти королеву? Его милость передал для нее несколько слов.

— Она с утра ушла в лес.

— Одна? — удивился Ланселот.

Моргана кивнула.

— Ей не нужен защитник.

Согнутая возрастом старуха выискивала что-то: срывала лист то с одного, то с другого дерева, растирала между пальцами и принюхивалась, ощупывала кору, носком сапога сбивала кочки мха и склонялась рассмотреть преющую под ними землю. Ланселот слышал, как она бормочет себе под нос, плюется презрительно и резко, выдыхает сквозь зубы.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу, хрустнул сук — женщина мгновенно вскинулась, выхватила длинный нож. Молниеносное, привычное движение.

Ланселот примирительно поднял руки.

Свет упал на нее. Каштановые волосы отливали рыжиной. Женщина вперила в него темные, яркие, как звезды, глаза, и несколько мгновений Ланселот не осознавал ничего, кроме благодати земли, в которой они зажглись. Вокруг встала тишина — знойная тишина середины лета, нарушаемая лишь трескотней насекомых; парил духмяный до головокружения запах хвои; женщина смотрела на Ланселота, потом медленно улыбнулась — вежливо, как улыбаются незнакомцу, — и напрочь перестала быть старухой. Улыбка оказалась молодая, как рассвет.

— Кто ты? — спросил Ланселот.

— Я думала, первым называется мужчина.

Голос у нее был низкий и гулкий.

— Ланселот, — сказал он.

— А! — Ее брови взлетели вверх. Она опустила руку, сунула нож за пояс. — Я о тебе знаю. И ты обо мне наверняка слышал. Я — Гвиневра, Красное Копье.

Внутри у него все пошло трещинами и обрушилось.

Значит, это жена Артура. Королева-воин с Севера, флотоводец Камбера Ледяного Короля, неистовая, как берсерк. Королева, которая вытащила на берег свой драккар и отреклась от драконьего шлема ради героя с далеких берегов.

Так пели; но ни одной песни не было о том, каковы ее улыбка и сияющие глаза.

— Госпожа, — он низко склонил голову. — Не ожидал найти тебя… вот так.

Она подоткнула юбку за широкий пояс, ловко пробралась сквозь травяные заросли и подошла к Ланселоту. Ближе стала видна россыпь мелких веснушек по смуглой, совсем не северной коже — на скулах и высоком лбу.

— Артур… — Ланселот прочистил горло. — Его милость король Артур прислал тебе пожелания здоровья и передал, что дела задержат его на континенте еще несколько месяцев, но он вернется до зимы.

Гвиневра морозно улыбнулась.

— Передай моему господину королю, что я неустанно молюсь о его здравии и благополучном возвращении. Не стоило гонять тебя через пролив за такой малостью.

Ланселот замер, сбитый с толку безразличием в ее голосе.

— Я не вернусь к нему, он отослал меня в Камелот.

— Опасается, что мы не справимся? — Она фыркнула.

— Нет, госпожа, тебе он верит. Я сам просил меня отослать.

— Буду должна тебе поцелуй за труды, — по ее тону было ясно, что попытка получить такой долг закончится по меньшей мере увечьями.

— Госпожа.

— Я выбираю место для моих богов, — она огляделась. — Думаю, где им здесь может быть хорошо собраться кругом, отведать подношения и спеть о своих боях и победах…

Ланселот положил ладонь на длинную мощную еловую лапу. По коже потянулся лиственный узор.

Гвиневра следила внимательно.

— Фэйри к несчастью, — хмурясь, пробормотала она.

— Это хорошее дерево, госпожа, — Ланселот смотрел на сочный зеленый оттиск между вен. — Значит, место это хорошее, молодое. Твои боги порадуются.

Ему удалось снова вызвать у нее улыбку.

— Спасибо, — сказала Гвиневра.

Он вернулся в Камелот — смотреть на его холодные, набитые бутом стены, и слушать брожение жизни в их кольце, бродить по его улицам, встречать неприятие и зарытый глубоко под враждебностью страх. Грамейр сменил имя и носил гордый титул столицы Верховного короля, но Ланселоту такого не дозволял.

«Нравится тебе, Плачущий Монах, нравится?» — из каждого окна насмешливо хлопали обрывки церковных знамен вместо занавесей. Не потому ли, что прежде занавесей не было вовсе и в домах с пустыми окнами ютились по десять голодных сирот, чьи родители сгорели или истекли кровью на крестах, воздвигнутых Красными Паладинами?

— Не особо, — шепотом ответил Ланселот, запрокинул голову. Небо было высоким и убийственно синим, солнце поливало золотом верхние этажи башен, выступающие над стенами.

— Ну, какая она? — спросил Персиваль. Он высунулся из-за конька кровли — настоящая пронырливая белка, наверняка успел облазить половину крыш в ближайшем квартале.

— Серьезная, — Ланселот жестом позвал его спуститься. — Слезай, покажешь, где нам отвели жилье.

— Так себе местечко, где-то в отстойнике, — Персиваль метко плюнул в горло сливной трубы, через которую собиралась в пузатый кувшин дождевая вода. — Вот им всем! Могли бы расстараться. Ты, как-никак, друг короля!

— Могли бы, — повторил Ланселот и пожал плечами.

— А я слышал, она крикливая.

— В бою все кричат.

— Вот и нет! — Персиваль выбрался из своего убежища, ловко спустился по стене, ставя ступни в невидимые обычному глазу выбоины в стене и цепляясь за такие же пальцами. Он мягко прыгнул на мостовую, чуть присел и выпрямился. — Рыцарь в бою занят делом, чего вопить-то?

— Ты-то что про это знаешь.

— Знаю, потому что я сам рыцарь, — обиделся Персиваль. — Забыл? Я теперь Зеленый Рыцарь!

Ланселот вздрогнул. Уцелевший зеленый глаз Гавейна на мгновение глянул на него из-под заплывшего синевой окровавленного века. Кривая улыбка обнажила выбитые зубы.

Ланселот моргнул.

— Само собой, — он положил ладонь Персивалю на макушку. — Но тебе только десять.

— Одиннадцать.

— Пусть так. Но ни один отец...

— Ты мне не отец!

— Я за тебя отвечаю, — строго сказал Ланселот. — Считай, отец.

— Это ты сам выдумал! Я сам за себя отвечаю! И за тебя тоже! Забыл, благодаря кому ты живой?

Ланселот негромко рассмеялся. Времена сменились, приступы бурного негодования теперь забавляли, а не вызывали желание засунуть Персивалю кляп в рот. Благодарение кому-то из богов — а может, только этому мальчишке — смеяться Ланселот выучился.

Правду говоря, он немногим отличался от мертвеца, когда Персиваль привез его в лагерь к Артуру. Сам Ланселот ничего об этом не помнил. Троицына стража знатно его обработала. Три сломанных ребра, раздробленная лопатка, отбитые внутренности, трещины в берцовых костях, рваная глубокая рана на затылке — шипы содрали кожу и мышцы до кости, сотрясение, из-за которого он не мог ни есть, ни пить. Синяки и ссадины он не считал, сколько крови потерял — не имел понятия. Много. Запереть ее сил не хватало, исцелиться — тем более. Прошла неделя, прежде чем еда наконец-то стала задерживаться у него в желудке, еще одна, прежде чем он смог сесть, и еще одна, пока он смог выползти из шатра, в котором его мучили знахари Артура, и просить у земли, чтобы раны начали затягиваться.

Тогда они с Артуром впервые лучше поняли друг друга.

Дом им отвели на границе нижнего города, Персиваль нырнул в дверной проем одного из серых зданий, сработанных пополам из дерева и камня. Ланселот помнил, что эти места в Грамейре кишели крысами и попрошайками; вряд ли что-то изменилось в Камелоте, которым правили король на континенте, его вдовеющая сестра и жена…

Он запнулся.

— Внутри ничего так, — между тем деловито заключил Персиваль. — Чисто, постели вон... Еды только нет.

Ланселот окинул взглядом чуть рассохшуюся, но по виду прочную мебель, добротный очаг, вязанку дров рядом с ним. За мутными рыбьими окнами бродили тени — жители нижнего города шли по своим нехитрым делам.

У него бывали жилища и похуже и постели пожестче.

— Как раз по мне, — он снял с пояса оба меча, прислонил к стене.

— Скажи этой королеве…

— Персиваль, — он предостерегающе сдвинул брови, уселся на грубый трехногий табурет, схватил Персиваля за пояс и усадил к себе на колено. Присутствие мальчишки его умиротворяло, хотя Персиваль сидел смирно не дольше, чем кошка.

— Я — Белка, — сердито буркнул он и вывернулся.

— Белка — это животное, — привычным поучительным тоном отозвался Ланселот. — Сколько раз тебе повторять. И Гвиневра — не «эта» королева, она твоя королева, жена Артура.

— Королева фэйри — Нимуэ, — Персиваль не по-рыцарски уселся чистить ножны. — А эту я знать не знаю.

Выслушав его рассказ о причинах возвращения с континента, Гвиневра некоторое время недоуменно молчала. Ее служанка — или подруга, в Камелоте, где стерты все границы сословий и родства, не так легко понять, кто кому и кем доводится, — стояла, наполовину скрытая высокой спинкой трона: рыжая, нескладная и тощая девчонка-фэйри с толстенной косой.

Витражи в высоких узких окнах, унаследованные Камелотом от Грамейра, были из настоящего цветного стекла — говорят, будто их доставили морем из самой Венеции — немыслимое расточительство. Эктор, покойный муж тетки Артура, лишившись единственного наследника, бросил преумножать свое состояние и пустился в безудержные траты, словно богатства предков жгли ему руки.

Ланселот смотрел, как солнечный свет рассекает стекло, преломляется и смягчается в нем и кладет цветные тени на задумчивое молодое лицо королевы и ее длинные волосы, заколотые на северный манер. Губы стали ярче, концы волосы пламенели.

— Так это не Артур, это ты опасаешься, что мы не справимся? — наконец усмехнулась Гвиневра. — Что я не справлюсь? Буду недостаточно заботиться о твоем народе? Твой отряд фэйри будет следить, чтобы королева ненароком не стеснила и не оскорбила кого?

— Нет, госпожа, — он спохватился, заметив, как поджала губы девчонка за спинкой трона, и отвел глаза. — Никто не посмеет сомневаться, что ты справедлива. Иначе давно пошли бы пересуды.

Гвиневра громко выругалась на северном наречии. Девчонка за ее спиной вздрогнула от неожиданности.

— Но это я пленил их защитника, Зеленого Рыцаря, и отдал Красным Паладинам, которые его убили, так что…

— Это твое искупление? — оборвала Гвиневра и, не оборачиваясь, велела: — Ступай, Пим.

Девчонка склонилась к ней, зашептала что-то. В глазах Гвиневры плеснуло раздражение.

— Я сказала: ступай! — прикрикнула она. Дождалась, пока та выйдет из зала и стражники закроют двери, но все равно понизила голос: — Ей не стоит слушать, что я скажу. Но если ты хочешь перед ними выслужиться, то затея твоя пустая. Ты наберешь отряд, который не станет тебе подчиняться. Ты им ничего не докажешь. Я уже не пытаюсь. Все равно что обуздывать ветер.

Ланселот вспомнил молчаливые улицы, пустые окна, детей, которые бросались прочь, женщин, которые делали знаки, отвращающие зло, и мужчин, в чьих глазах тлела ненависть, стоило им его увидеть.

Но это лучше, чем первые дни в лагере Артура, когда его, мучимого бредом, болью и тошнотой, ни на минуту не оставляли без присмотра — до того желанной и доступной была его голова. Никто не верил, что Плачущий Монах перешел на сторону Артура и фэйри — он и сам не поверил бы.

— Мне не стать одним из них, что бы я ни сделал — ты это хочешь сказать, госпожа?

Она поднялась с трона, спустилась к нему: простое платье в пол из красной шерсти, увесистый золотой торквес — переплетенные диковинной вязью чудовища с длинными клыками обвили хвостами длинную шею. Синие отсветы легли на ткань, одели Гвиневру в пурпур, словно Римскую императрицу.

— Не становись. Ты служишь Артуру, а не их Волчьей Ведьме.

— Она тебе не нравится, — Ланселот улыбнулся. — Так я и думал.

— Волка в ней не больше, чем во мне — кролика, — Гвиневра презрительно скривилась, ни словом, ни жестом не упомянула Артура. — Девчонка взяла в руки меч, который всегда жаждет крови, убила по его указке и решила, что стала воином. Потом она громко кричала, объявляя себя королевой, и решила, что стала ею. Если бы у нас в Норвегии каждая горластая девчонка с мечом объявляла себя королевой...

— Поэтому ты королева в Британии?

Она рассмеялась — благодарение Богу, смеяться она умела, — и хлопнула его по плечу. Крепкий, точный удар.

— Ты ведь не старше этой девчонки.

— Но умею кричать, — она понизила голос и почти прорычала эти слова.

— Об этом я слышал, госпожа.

Они встретились взглядами. Глаза у нее оказались темнее и глубже, чем запомнил Ланселот — а может, это все игры теней и света.

— Мне говорили, ты приехал с мальчиком. Вас хорошо разместили? Это твой сын?

Ланселот негромко рассмеялся.

— Слава Сокрытому, нет! У монахов не бывает детей.

Гвиневра приподняла брови.

— Им что, члены отрезают?

Он снова рассмеялся, разом обезоруженный и смущенный ее грубой прямотой, и покачал головой.

— Им отрезают желания.

— Лучше бы члены, — Гвиневра пожала плечами.

Ланселот промолчал.

Они стояли всего в шаге друг от друга — Ланселот мог видеть, как она дышит, представить, как бьется ее сердце. Гвиневра протянула руку. Загрубевшие жесткие пальцы — совсем не женские, с ногтями, обрезанными под корень, свободно коснулись его лица, скользнули по пепельным бороздам. Взгляд Гвиневры скользил по ним следом за пальцами.

В молчании они слушали, чем живет внутренний двор: окрики стражи, перебранки поварят и пажей, визг закалываемой свиньи, скабрезные шутки и масляный хохот солдатни, тяжелый косноязычный выговор фэйри, которые едва выучились говорить на языке людей, высоко над Камелотом — крики диких соколов…

— Эти метки, — сказала наконец Гвиневра. — Кто заставил тебя плакать?

— Я таким родился.

Суровое тепло ее изучающих прикосновений проникло так глубоко, что Ланселот не осмеливался измерить, насколько именно. Ласка матери или сестры была ему неведома, но в ней крылся бы совсем иной смысл.

— Я знаю способ заставить человека всегда смеяться. Но вечно лить слезы? — ее низкий голос дрогнул. — Твой народ знал что-то, кроме горя?

Он покачал головой, загнанный в угол ее простым вопросом.

— Я не знаю. Должно быть, нет. Я последний, — голос выдал его скорбь по родичам, которых он не помнил.

— Тяжкое это бремя, — серьезно заметила Гвиневра и отняла руку. — Неси его достойно.

В своем достоинстве Ланселот как раз не был уверен — может, поэтому так рвался служить Артуру, который превращал любое бесчестье в величие, словно царь Мидас.

Девчонка — он уже запомнил, что зовут ее Пим и что королеве она подруга — заявилась к нему домой несколько дней спустя с решимостью, которая вела христианских святых к мученичеству на языческих кострах. Она с опаской покосилась на мечи, праздно прислоненные к стене, и скороговоркой пошла в наступление.

— Не знаю, что ты задумал, но имей в виду, если этот твой отряд — выдумка, чтобы навредить королеве…

— Плохо ты знаешь свою королеву, — вздохнул Ланселот. — Разве она не Красное Копье, прославленная воительница? Кто решится ей вредить?

— Она добрая и доверчивая, — Пим скрестила руки на груди. — Вздумаешь ее дурачить — будешь иметь дело со мной.

Ланселот оглядел ее — тощая до невозможности, руки и ноги — ветки, которые сломаются под весом настоящих доспехов и оружия. Он смутно припоминал девчонку по разоренной Красными Паладинами деревне Волчьей Ведьмы, откуда все началось, — а может, путал с кем-то. Тогда все лица для него были одинаковы.

— Даже если так, что ты сделаешь? Заслонишь ее собой от моего коварства?

— Слушай, ты…

— Ланселот.

— Да хоть этот твой всемогущий Господь, — огрызнулась Пим.

— Он уже не мой. — Ланселот не поручился бы, что не жалеет об этом.

— Я ее друг. За мной долг, даже два, столько раз она спасла мне жизнь, — голос девчонки зазвенел. — Если ты ее обидишь…

— То что? — Ланселот наконец взглянул прямо в ее серые глазищи.

Пим растерялась. Ланселот чувствовал, как она взглядом изучает пепельные дорожки слез на его щеках и не знает, куда деваться.

— Придумаю что, — Пим поджала губы.

— Белка меня спасет, — с глубокомысленным лицом сказал Ланселот. — Он мне должен за свое спасение, ты ведь наверняка знаешь?

Девчонка залилась краской — почти до пунцового.

— Ой, пошел ты! — рявкнула сердито и круто развернулась на пятках.

В середине августа от Артура пришло короткое письмо. Он подтверждал, что намеревается зимовать в Камелоте, и сетовал на затяжные переговоры: Хеорот под крышу набит золотом и оружием, у Беовульфа лучшие кузнецы на континенте, но в сделках он тяжел и своего не уступит самозваному королю вдвое моложе. Лапа Гренделя повсюду в его владениях, на щитах, знаменах и стенах словно подтверждала, что он всегда готов загрести чужое добро.

Взял бы с собой королеву, она северянка, им было бы на чем сойтись — еще в Хеороте сказал Ланселот. Артур едва не подавился вином. Гвиневра, поучительно заметил он, любые переговоры может превратить в резню.

Артуру и впрямь не о чем было беспокоиться: пока в Хеороте он под медовуху из последних сил торговался с Беовульфом за каждый наконечник стрелы в военном союзе, а его сестра пугающим и безучастным черным призраком бродила по городу и за его пределами и порой хватала за руку кого-то из жителей, чтобы оставить метку смерти, Гвиневра смотрела за Камелотом, как за больным ребенком, учила его новому имени и ставила на ноги. Терпения у нее едва хватало на день, но каждую ночь запасы восполнялись. Ее зычный голос разносился над торговыми площадями и внутренним двором с утра до вечера — и Ланселот невольно согласился с Артуром: таким хорошо отдавать приказы, но не улещать неуступчивых переговорщиков.

— Я знаю, что Пим приходила к тебе, — сказала Гвиневра при новой встрече — на рыночной площади, куда явилась проверить, кто из торговцев норовит подсунуть покупателю подгнившие овощи среди свежих, или недовесить фунт-другой шерсти в огромном тюке, или подменить отрез на платье, или сбыть больную овцу. Нашла такого одного и только что не вытрясла из бедняги душу — хотя Пим за ее спиной едва не покатывалась от смеха, глядя, как торговец испуганно таращится и божится всеми известными богами, что не разглядел порченый товар, покуда собирал повозки. Ланселот не верил, что Грамейр можно перекрестить в Камелот так легко, всего лишь вписав в летописи новое имя поверх старого. Гвиневра как будто решила доказать всему миру, что это возможно. — Не удивляйся, в городе у меня есть глаза и уши. Не держи зла на Пим. Она верный друг.

— Я был не слишком с ней любезен, — признался Ланселот.

— Я с ней тоже не всегда любезна, — хмыкнула Гвиневра. — Сперва я хотела ее прирезать, потом — утопить. А она, бедняжка, думает, я ей жизнь спасла. Она дружила с этой Волчьей Ведьмой, прежде чем познакомилась со мной.

Ланселот искоса глянул на Пим: та крутилась возле прилавка с тканями и примеряла на себя то один, то другой отрез перед натертым до блеска медным зеркалом.

— Нелегко ей между двух огней.

— Ну, она нашла себе нового врага, против которого может воевать за нас обеих, теперь ее совесть успокоится, — безжалостно заметила Гвиневра.

— Я — ее старый враг, госпожа, — напомнил Ланселот.

— Да, верно. Плачущий Монах, — все так же безжалостно продолжила она. — Что же, старую собаку не нужно учить новым трюкам.

Ланселот не решился уточнить, кого она считает старой собакой.

— Ты набрал свой отряд?

— Увы, — он развел руками.

— А я говорила, — Гвиневра пожала плечами. — Забудь о фэйри. Ты служишь Артуру. Но его здесь нет, так что можешь служить мне.

— Какой службы ждет от меня госпожа?

— Для которой ты лучше всего, разумеется, — это прозвучало нетерпеливо. — Артур писал, что не встречал равного тебе воина.

— Не думаю, что Артур встречал много настоящих воинов.

— Я видела Артура в бою. Он победил лучших воинов Камбера.

Ланселот улыбнулся.

— Я видел Артура в бою и победил его, — сказал он без тени превосходства.

Гвиневра чуть отпрянула, смерила его удивленным взглядом.

— Тебе стоит плавать на моем драккаре, — рассмеялась она. Смех у нее оказался неожиданно звонкий, совсем девичий.

— Разве твой драккар еще когда-нибудь поплывет?

Смех оборвался.

— Что ты знаешь? — ее глаза опасно сузились — две угольно-черные щели на загорелом лице в россыпи темно-рыжих веснушек.

— Ничего, — он покачал головой, смутно догадываясь, что невольно попал в больное место. — Я лишь хотел сказать, госпожа, что ты теперь жена и королева Артура, едва ли ты снова выйдешь в море, как в прежние времена.

Ее лицо смягчилось.

— Если хочешь быть моим другом, — но не смягчился голос — слишком надменный для предложения дружбы, — называй меня Красное Копье или Гвен. Только не «госпожа», во мне ничего от госпожи.

— Ладно, — он кивнул. — Гвен. Надо, чтобы кто-то надзирал за зерном, которое привозят в город, прежде чем им станут торговать. Оно не должно быть сырым, мешки — плесневелыми... Голод и людей, и фэйри толкает на страшное, а это наша первая зима в Камелоте. Кто знает, сколько ртов придется кормить…

Голод впервые выгнал Артура из Грамейра — на побережье, куда причалил драккар Красного Копья.

Гвиневра кивнула.

— У нас во льдах неурожай — главное горе.

К концу лета Ланселот почувствовал, что ледяные стены Камелота не то прогрелись, не то отступились от него с упреками. Может, он смирился с течением жизни здесь — с рыночной суетой, утренней толкотней у колодцев, с руганью на всех наречиях, с алтарями на каждом углу, окропленными вином или кровью — по вере каждому; может, счел, что даже ему можно затеряться в мешанине народов и прав, которую Артур именовал равенством. Что Камелот однажды примет его, Ланселот не надеялся; но может, наконец-то перестанет замечать?

Днем он сопровождал Гвиневру — один. Слава непревзойденного воина заменяла отряд стражников. Гвиневра могла бы любого нарядить в похожий плащ, любому повесить на пояс такой же меч и невозбранно пройти по всей Британии от Стены Адриана до Тинтагеля и обратно.

Однажды она резким движением сбила с Ланселота капюшон прямо посреди улицы. На затылке еще явственно виднелись выбритая тонзура и шрам от старательно вырезанного Карденом при крещении символа веры.

— Не прячься, — велела громко. — Кого ты хочешь обмануть?

— Себя, — выдал он первое, что пришло в голову, — и понял, что это правда.

Ночью он выбирался из города на охоту, хотя трофеев с собой не приносил; уходил до того, как последняя стража закрывала ворота, и возвращался после того, как первая их открывала, — и думал, что неплохо скрывает свои вылазки, пока однажды вечером Персиваль не потребовал взять его с собой.

— Куда? — не понял Ланселот.

— С тобой, — Персиваль деловито закрепил за спиной колчан со стрелами, взялся за лук. — Ты идешь убивать Красных Паладинов, а я с тобой. Я же теперь Зеленый Рыцарь. Все фэйри — братья. Я тебя защищаю.

Ланселот возвел очи горе.

— Я никого не иду убивать. Я просто иду послушать лес и убедиться, что никто из Красных Паладинов или Троицыной стражи не рыщет поблизости.

— А если услышишь их, убьешь?

— Да.

— Вот поэтому я иду с тобой, — Персиваль широко улыбнулся, и Ланселот заметил, что у него еще сменяются зубы.

— Нет. Ты идешь спать.

Персиваль шагнул к нему, задрал голову, глянул снизу вверх — отчаянно и зло.

— Я — Зеленый Рыцарь, а не ребенок!

Верно. Красные Паладины не считали Персиваля ребенком, когда жгли его деревню и распинали на деревянных осиновых крестах его родичей. Ланселот не считал его ребенком, когда волок за собой привязанным к седлу через лес, когда бросил спать на земле и даже не развел костер, а мальчишка плевался ругательствами, сражаясь со своим страхом. Персиваль не был ребенком, когда выхватил чужой меч, чтобы придержать Троицыну стражу, которая размеренно дробила цепами кости Ланселота в лагере Кардена. И когда пылко отстаивал его, полумертвого, в лагере Артура, и когда ночь за ночью караулил, чтобы никто не пришел зарезать обессилевшего Плачущего Монаха…

Что теперь толку возрождать его детство.

— Ладно, — сдался Ланселот. — Идем вместе.

Изуродованное лицо Гавейна снова мелькнуло перед глазами. На нем — подобие искренней улыбки, сгусток крови вывалился между выбитыми зубами. Гавейн подмигнул Ланселоту уцелевшим зеленым глазом.

В лесу не было ни звука — не хотелось даже говорить. Персиваль немедленно вскарабкался на дерево, легко перебирался с ветки на ветку, словно танцевал — белка или нет, но в лесу он был дома. Ланселот сперва оборачивался, проверяя, не отстал ли мальчишка; потом бросил.

Он опустился на колено, положил руку на присыпанную хвоей землю. Деревья — черные резные тени на чернильном небе — медленно клонились под несильным, но неостановимым ветром. Пахло прелой землей, поздним, полуувядшим уже цветением. Он почувствовал, как духи земли отозвались, как, признавая, дохнули под кожу. Таких подсказок не дождаться в Камелоте, где сады были редки и возделаны с таким тщанием, что выхолощенная почва, от которой не требовалось ничего, кроме плодоношения, не могла поделиться ни тайнами, ни силами.

— Ну, слышно чего? — прорезал далекий голос Персиваля его размышления.

Ланселот плотнее смежил веки, не желая упустить видение. Согнутая женская фигура, испачканные в земле пальцы на рукояти ножа. Старуха молодеет на глазах, как по волшебству. Запах прелой хвои и развороченного мха. Глаза темные и сияющие, как ночное небо на исходе лета.

Земля под ним словно вдохнула холодный воздух и выпустила теплый животворящий пар. Скоро выпадет роса.

— Эй? — громче окликнул Персиваль. — Ты уснул, что ли?

— Все тихо, — очнувшись, ответил Ланселот. — Сегодня все тихо, Зеленый Рыцарь.

Персиваль засопел.

— Давай тут останемся, — предложил вдруг. — Ну его, город… по очереди посторожим друг друга только…

Ланселот усмехнулся.

— Давай. Я первый.

Персиваль спустился со своей ветки, перебрался ближе и впервые за много месяцев притулился под боком, длинно и широко зевнул.

Ланселот подтянул его поближе, накрыл полой плаща, подоткнул; вытянулся и прикрыл глаза. Вдалеке ухнула сова. Испуганный молодой заяц метнулся в траву погуще, там сжался в комок, затряс ушами. Кабан чесал грязный бок о корягу, сухие мелкие комья земли сыпались на вытоптанные заросли костяники. Еще дальше, на взгорье, тоскливо завыл отбившийся от стаи волк.

Покой, как одеяло, упал с небес, и Ланселот бессознательно и безмятежно зашептал «Отче наш».

Гвиневра не подала виду, что знает о его ночных вылазках. Ей хватало забот о том, как бы заставить жителей города завести кошек — хотя бы по две на каждую сторону улицы, чтобы давили крыс и не давали разнести заразу.

— Если зимой вдруг наступит голод, кошки крупнее крыс, — кивнул Ланселот, и Гвиневра одобрительно улыбнулась: он понял ее мысль до конца. — Ты уже возвела святилище своим богам?

— Моим богам не нужно святилище, — она щелчком сбросила на пол гневно исчерченную бумагу, обвела взглядом пыльные счетные книги и испустила мученический стон. — Мои боги приходят как гости и сидят под открытым небом, сколько вздумается. Это ты своего запираешь в каменном доме.

— Тяжко с тобой спорить!

— Со мной не надо спорить, — она передернула плечами и повернулась к счетным книгам спиной. — Разве я не говорила? Моим богам нужен только круг, в котором они могли бы вкушать подношения, пить мед и петь песни, только херг, на котором эти подношения будут ждать, когда их отведают… Скоро время Блота. Наш праздник урожая на севере. Идем с нами? Я возьму Пим, научу нашим обрядам. Какая разница, кому ей поклоняться…

В споре о богах Ланселот каждый раз ступал на зыбкую почву, не уверенный, что вправе рассуждать о вере, неверии и культе.

— Она поклоняется Сокрытому. Не могут все на свете отказаться от своих богов, только потому что в одном месте их собралось слишком много…

— Ты-то отказался.

Воистину в ней не было ни капли жалости.

— А этот ваш Сокрытый — почему такое имя?

— Они… — Ланселот запнулся, по привычке отделив себя от фэйри. — Мы не знаем, каков он, но он повсюду.

— Еще один бог! — Гвиневра скривилась. — Слишком много богов. Артуру их не примирить.

— На твоей родине тоже много богов, — сдержанно напомнил Ланселот, — и ты привела их с собой.

— Мои боги заняты каждый своим делом. У них повода для распрей нет. Но Артур думает насадить здесь еще и нового по имени Равенство. И вдобавок эта его странная сестра... Когда-нибудь он запутается в своих богах, и все его дела потонут в хаосе…

— Артур — добрый человек, — Ланселот сдвинул брови. — Говорят, только в его руке Экскалибур не просит крови. В нем больше Бога, чем в ком бы то ни было.

— Чем в твоих Красных Паладинах? — поддела Гвиневра.

— Они давно не мои, — Ланселот улыбнулся.

— А это знаменитый Меч Веры? — она ловким движением выхватила его меч из ножен, перебросила из руки в руку — все же запястье чуть дрогнуло, локоть просел от непривычного веса.

— Он самый.

— Хорош.

Ее ладонь двинулась по лезвию от рукояти до острия, вдоль углубления посередине, пальцы походя повторяли христианские символы, потерявшие значение и силу. Ланселот зачарованно смотрел и чувствовал, как пересыхает во рту.

— Если я и питала чувства к Артуру, — вдруг проговорила Гвиневра, — их давно унес ветер.

— Почему ты за него вышла? — вырвалось у Ланселота.

Взглядом Гвиневра пронзила его насквозь.

— Он же твой друг, — и пожала плечами. — Ты должен знать.

Ланселот молчал. Гвиневра вернула ему меч, ненадолго закрыла глаза. Веки у нее были покрыты плотной зеленой краской и обведены сурьмой — длинные ровные полоски тянулись почти до висков.

— Он был так непохож на тех, с кем я выросла. Я решила, что это ключ к покою. Я сказала себе, что с ним все сложится.

— А как же его разбитое сердце?

— Наши сердца разбиваются каждый день. Если бы это и впрямь убивало, мир бы обезлюдел.

Он был вынужден принять это бесхитростное умозаключение.

Гвиневра, в одной длинной просторной белой рубахе, босая, подошла к сложенному из камней хергу, в три удара высекла искру из огнива, зажгла сухие травы в очаге, бросила туда горсть пшеницы; негромко напевая на северном языке, опустилась на колени. Окунула пальцы в чашу с бычьей кровью, плеснула несколько капель в жертвенник — они зашипели в огне, поднялся и снова лег густой дым. Гвиневра поклонилась, окровавленными пальцами нарисовала полосы у себя на лбу и щеках, снова запела гортанно и гулко, простерла руки ладонями вверх, низко опустила голову. Волосы двумя тяжелыми волнами упали вперед, влажный от пота завиток волос четко в ложбинке на шее приковал взгляд Ланселота.

— Говорят, раньше это была человеческая кровь, — за спиной страшным шепотом сказала Пим. Легко было представить, как широко она при этом раскрыла глаза.

— Тихо ты, — буркнул Персиваль и, судя по звуку, наступил ей на ногу.

Гвиневра подняла голову, белый ворот и каштановые волосы скрыли даже самую узкую полоску кожи от чужого взгляда. Ланселоту казалось, будто его обокрали.

Он увяз в этом ощущении и не уловил, как заволновалась земля; очнулся только когда трубно загудел весь лес, затрещали ветки и захрустела, ломаясь, трава — и следом на поляну вылетели всадники.

Тонко взвизгнула Пим, гневно завопил Персиваль. Ланселот выхватил меч, бросился навстречу, рубанул первую лошадь по ногам. Она тяжело рухнула в кусты, испуская крики боли. Четверо в черных монашеских одеяниях и золотых масках Троицыной стражи окружили его, намереваясь затоптать. Ланселот выбрал взглядом самую нерасторопную из лошадей, нырнул под незащищенное брюхо, вспорол наискосок. Она рухнула на колени и набок, придавила всадника. Три оставшиеся в испуге попятились, поднялись на дыбы, всадники спрыгнули на землю. Ланселот уклонился от выброшенных цепов, прокатился вперед по скользкой траве, ударом в колено свалил ближайшего монаха, рубанул по бедру другого, сморгнул брызнувшую в глаза кровь. Цепь обмотала его руку, он примерился и снизу ударил кулаком в лицо. Носовая кость, хрустнула и ушла вверх, прямо в мозг, третий коротко крикнул и рухнул замертво. Ланселот перехватил меч за лезвие, вместе с цепом вырвался из мертвой руки, ударил с разворота — острие вонзилось в маску и глубоко в череп. Еще трое; один как раз выбрался из-под упавшей лошади, боковым зрением Ланселот заметил движение, пригнулся, и прямо над ним свистнул тяжелый шипастый шар — в затылке полыхнуло от воспоминания, как болезненно он сдирает плоть; Ланселот развернулся к противнику, несколько шагов они кружили напротив друг друга, выискивая слабое место. Монах не выдержал первым, замахнулся и открылся сбоку. Ланселот ударил мечом под ребра — с такой силой, что острие прошло сквозь внутренности и вышло над ключицей. Тот, что с разрубленным бедром, был еще жив и пытался подняться. Ланселот, безоружный, подошел к нему, отнял цеп и уложил одним ударом — теперь навсегда.

Он упустил из вида пятого; огляделся и увидел его на земле с ножом Гвиневры в груди. Кровавая взвесь опала на траву, Ланселот размотал цепь и отбросил прочь, вырвал меч из чужого тела, тщательно вытер полой чужого черного плаща и вложил в ножны. Слышно было, как, ломая ветки, мчались прочь испуганные лошади — значит, времени прошло чуть. Та, которой он перерубил передние ноги, еще содрогалась в агонии, задними копытами взбивала в пыль траву и землю. Ланселот одним ударом отрубил ей голову. Вторая со вспоротым брюхом была мертва, сизые кишки в крови поблескивали на солнце.

Он обошел и пересчитал нападавших. Все пятеро остались плавать в собственной крови, которая по капле, неохотно сочилась к земле через плотный слой мха и дерна. Посмертные одинаково слепые золотые маски Троицыной стражи держались крепко. Ланселот слышал, что этих воинов тренируют в подземельях, чтобы могли сражаться вслепую. Он сорвал маски одну за другой: лица под ними — те, что уцелели после боя — были обезображены врожденными уродствами.

В Троицыну стражу только таких и набирали — отторгнутых и увечных, которым в равной степени опротивели своя и чужая жизнь, чтобы с легкостью натаскать на убийство.

Давно ли он не слишком от них отличался — и не поручился бы, что теперь отличается.

Ланселот огляделся. Пим все еще жмурилась и прижимала к себе Персиваля, который брыкался, словно его поймали в силок. Пим разжала руки.

— Целы? — сухо спросил Ланселот.

— Ц-целы, — стуча зубами, ответила Пим.

— Хорошо.

Персиваль испуганным не выглядел. Круглые глаза горели восторгом.

— Видела, видела? — он возбужденно дергал Гвиневру за рукав. — Видела?! Как он их!

Гвиневра тяжело дышала.

— Я бы и сама, — сказала она.

— Конечно, — без тени сомнения ответил Ланселот. — Но со мной быстрее. Боюсь, твоим богам лучше найти другое место для трапезы.

— Отчего же? — Она улыбнулась — и Ланселот подумал, что такой улыбки у нее никогда не видел. — Мои боги любят битвы и кровь.

— Пойдемте отсюда! — взмолилась Пим. Она дрожала с головы до пят.

— Надо послать кого-то, чтобы унесли тела, — Гвиневра равнодушно глянула на трупы. Ее ничуть не беспокоило, что она стоит босиком на окровавленной земле и что кровью напитывается подол белой рубахи.

Ланселот покачал головой.

— Это поможет ненадолго. Плохой знак, что они вообще пришли. Значит, придут еще.

— Думаешь, Папа Авель решил начать охоту на нас?

— Авель старик. Ему крестовые походы уже не по силам. А вот Анастасию...

— Это его преемник? — живо поинтересовалась Гвиневра.

— Преемник. Но Рим, может статься, столько не протянет.

— Пойдемте отсюда! — снова взмолилась Пим.

— Персиваль, проводи Пим в город и скажи, чтобы пришли за телами, — Гвиневра сделала, должно быть, немалое усилие над собой, чтобы это звучало как просьба.

Давая им время уйти вперед, она намеренно долго отирала ноги, и Ланселот старался не думать, что у нее неожиданно широкая ступня для таких длинных пальцев — как у всех, кто с детства привык бегать босиком.

— Артур писал, что в тебе сидит зверь, — заметила Гвиневра.

— Не уверен, что это похвала.

— Артуру нужен зверь.

— У него полно зверья на любой вкус, — каменея, проговорил Ланселот.

Гвиневра хмыкнула, отбросила смятый лист лопуха.

— Я сказала зверь, а не дикарь, — сказала назидательно.

Он вдруг с ожесточением сорвал плащ, кожаную длинную куртку, серую монашескую рубаху, уже основательно выпревшую на спине и под мышками, сел на землю, обхватив голову, вцепился ногтями в шрам на затылке.

Он не двигался, а Гвиневра смотрела на его располосованную плетьми в бесполезном бичевании спину. На кожу, разодранную столько раз, что края ран уже не срастались, рубцы буграми наползали друг на друга, как корни деревьев.

— Так они ищут бога? Или так растят зверей? — спросила она. — Эти христиане?

Ланселот длинно выдохнул и промолчал.

— Думают, бог притаился где-то в человеческой плоти, и если сечь как следует, он выпорхнет из раны, как пташка?

— Это зависит от веры.

— Персиваль проболтался, что твой народ берет силы у земли для исцеления. — Он ощутил прикосновение и вздрогнул. — Почему эти раны не затянулись?

— Тогда меня учили, что это грех, — Ланселот потянулся за одеждой.

— У тебя отобрали того, кем ты должен был стать, — заключила Гвиневра и после молчания прибавила: — У меня тоже это отобрали.

— Рождаемся на рассвете, чтобы уйти в сумерках, — он вздохнул. — Что тут отбирать.

— Что это значит? — спросила Гвиневра и сама же ответила: — Что жизнь коротка.

Ланселот чуть обернулся, взглянул на нее снизу вверх.

— Для нас это значит, что мы дети дня. Но твое толкование нравится мне больше.

Гвиневра предупредила: это не обычный обход города — и велела оседлать лошадей. Они выехали еще до рассвета и ехали до полудня, пока не спустились в долину реки Аск — к тому времени солнце уже начало печь, и травы и кустарники спешили отвернуться от него. Сразу за Камелотом река круто сворачивала в лесистые горы, но Гвиневра направила лошадь к устью, вдоль спокойного равнинного течения, туда, где Аск стерег длинный узкий залив полноводной реки Северн. Фэйри говорили, что каждое утро осенью над водой молочными влажными клубами встает не туман, а дыхание дракона.

Когда дорога окончательно заросла и стала непролазной, Гвиневра наконец сказала спешиться. Они привязали лошадей и дальше пошли пешком. Гвиневра перекусывала на ходу, рвала крепкими зубами сушеное мясо и запивала водой из фляжки. Ланселот молча шагал за ней по мху.

— Хочу показать тебе кое-что, — она остановилась и замолчала, словно внутри еще уговаривала себя сделать последний шаг и не была уверена, что он того стоит. Наконец решительно опустила ветку. — Вот драккар Красного Копья.

Ланселот увидел вытянутую бесшумную заводь с каменистым дном, окруженную тонким поясом хвойного перелеска. Можжевельник и сосны у берега перемежались дубами, ясенями и орешником. Деревья стояли двумя неприступными и недвижимыми стенами, только высоко вверху трепетали, сближаясь, кроны.

На берегу лежал корабль. На его носу исполинского размера копье с некогда красным древком надломилось и повисло, как сломанная рука. В борту зияла огромная рана, словно в него вонзило зубы чудовище и выдрало внутренности. Расщепленные доски окружали выбоину.

Теперь Ланселоту стало понятно, насколько нечаянные слова попали в цель.

— Когда-то это был лучший драккар, — Гвиневра скупо улыбнулась воспоминанию. — А теперь это просто дерево. Ни жизни, ни моря.

И поманила его за собой, спустилась в низину, к воде, выбрала сухое место и села на песок. Ланселот остался стоять.

— Отец растил меня воином, — Гвиневра нащупала камешек и метнула. Тот гулко провалился во вспоротую утробу корабля. Она заговорила, и слово за словом в ее голосе нарастала ярость. — Он мечтал о сыне, которому передаст свой драккар... и не только драккар. Я умела все, что полагалось уметь мальчишке моих лет, и даже лучше, потому что каждое свое право мне приходилось отвоевывать... мы дружили с этой змеей Айдис. Хотя тогда она змеей еще не была. — Гвиневра помолчала, по взгляду Ланселот понял — вернулась с северных берегов в устье Аска. — А ты что-нибудь помнишь из своего детства?

Он покачал головой.

— Мне был год или два, когда Карден забрал меня. Даже фэйри не помнят себя так рано.

— И что ты почувствовал, когда он умер? Карден?

Он прислушался к себе. Эта весть пришла к нему так поздно, что в скорби уже не было смысла.

— Печаль. Много лет он был мне вместо отца. А что почувствовала ты, когда умер Камбер?

— Покой, — от нее повеяло холодом.

— За что ты ее так ненавидела? Эту… Айдис?

— Я утопила это в море, — с невероятным достоинством ответила Гвиневра. Улыбка у нее была кровожадная. — С наслаждением.

Она нащупала еще один камешек, но передумала и не глядя отправила его в воду. По поверхности разошлись круги — и растаяли .

— Камбер был младшим братом моего отца. — Гвиневра перевела взгляд на искалеченный борт. — Мне было двенадцать, когда отец умер, а Камбер присвоил мой трон как регент и уже не вернул. Так что я заняла место, которое получилось занять, и завоевывала себе сторонников, пока могла завоевать, а потом змея Айдис... — в ее голосе снова волной поднялась ярость, и Гвиневра перевела дыхание. — Артур здорово помог мне на Севере, — сказала она, словно ответила на давний вопрос, как же все-таки стала его женой.

— И ты его отблагодарила.

— Можно и так сказать. Я вдруг поняла, как мне опостылели и эти снега, и этот ледяной трон, и драка за него…

Гвиневра покачала головой, будто не верила ни единому своему слову, и взглянула ему в глаза.

— Может, я все это зря?.. Ланселот, — произнесла она негромко, хриплый и низкий голос шел из самого нутра, — я должна тебе поцелуй.

— Ты жена Артура, — напомнил он беспомощно. Себе — не ей.

— Я — Красное Копье, а не «жена Артура».

Она поднялась на ноги, шагнула совсем близко, обхватила ладонями его лицо, потом шею, пригнула к себе; привстала на носки и ткнулась губами в губы — неловко, потом все настойчивее, пока он не поддался ее нажиму и языку; Гвиневра вслепую гладила пепельные борозды на его щеках, зарылась пальцами в волосы, задела крестообразный шрам на затылке.

Ланселота пробрала дрожь.

Ему не доводилось раздевать женщин, и его женщины не раздевали тоже; Гвиневра была нетерпелива, непоследовательна и нетребовательна — она разделась донага, а с него только сдернула куртку и стянула штаны на бедра.

У нее было закаленное, подтянутое и твердое тело воина, горячее и скользкое от пота. Она потянула Ланселота вниз, оседлала его уверенно и жадно; запрокинула голову, свет пролился ей на шею, устремился вниз по телу, поблескивая на струйках пота. Она качнулась, приподнялась и опустилась, обеими руками вцепилась в него, твердые пальцы впились сквозь одежду между ребрами. У нее вырвался стон — жалобный и блаженный, Гвиневра наклонилась вперед, кусая губы, приподнялась и опустилась снова, издала новый короткий стон.

— Тихо, — шептала она между стонами, — тихо-тихо...

Ему трудно было понять, к кому обращено это «тихо», что должно быть тихо; она покачивалась над ним, сжималась так сладко, так тесно, что он толкнулся несколько раз навстречу без всякого ритма — и все закончилось. Гвиневра в ярости зарычала, ударила его по щеке и снова, пока Ланселот пытался отдышаться, сметенный и обессиленный. Жаркий преступный опыт обладания чужой женой вышел постыдным — от и до.

Она с непроницаемым лицом поднялась на ноги, кое-как оделась.

— Гвен, — тихо позвал он.

Она остановилась, позволила ему подойти; привалилась спиной к груди, перехватила руку, потянула к себе, за пояс штанов и вниз, между ног. Всего несколько движений вниз и вверх, направляемых ее рукой, и Гвиневра беззвучно содрогнулась и тяжело уронила голову назад, уперлась затылком ему в плечо, крепко сжимая ладонь.

Потом она разморенными движениями застегнула одежду, обернулась, пьяным взглядом обвела заводь — и на Ланселота смотрела не дольше, чем на кустарник в подлеске.

— Не ходи за мной, — велела глухо. В распахнутой рубашке еще видна была испарина под ключицами. — Сейчас не ходи.

Ланселот смотрел, как она уходит — шатаясь и пытаясь найти опору в воздухе. Собственные липкие и блестящие пальцы пахли солью и цветами.

Несколько дней он не попадался Гвиневре на глаза. В городе его тоже не видели — и только Персиваль неохотно открыл, куда же он подевался.

Она нашла Ланселота в заводи реки Аск — на сей раз не бесшумной; его присутствие издалека выдавал размеренный стук.

Гвиневра выбралась на берег из-под можжевеловой ветки — и перед глазами у нее заплясала полуденная мозаика.

Красные крупные ягоды боярышника, набравшая влаги, чуть топкая от этого земля, хрупкие сосновые иголки, хрустящие под подошвами, как прожаренная хлебная корка — и цвета такого же, густо-золотого с ржавчиной. Его лоснящаяся от пота длинная спина в пугающих шрамах. Размеренные взмахи рук, блеск отточенного лезвия в спокойном послеобеденном солнце раннего, летнего еще сентября. Непрерывные, звонкие в тишине удары по древесине. Щепки, брызжущие в стороны. Вечная сырость из темной глубины леса. Длинные сверкающие новизной доски для обшивки бортов. Запах смолы, свежей древесины, в который ей хочется упасть, чтобы плакать, как в детстве, навзрыд и всласть.

Так она и сделала: села на землю и наконец-то позволила себе плакать взахлеб.


End file.
